Who I am and What I Stand For
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Just a little something I wrote to let people know of who I am and why I am writing.


I do not own anything in this fanfiction except for the main character, though everyone in it is a main character to me. I own none of the characters that appear in this fanfiction, but I do own the setting since it is directly from my mind. This is the only entry I plan on for the Bible as it is me expressing myself. I hope you enjoy it. I do apologize to you and the Lord should I be incorrect in grammar or in references.

x

**Who I am and What I stand for**

The air wasn't particularly thin this day in the Himalayas as I, TheWriterForGod42, slowly made my way up to the peak of Mount Everest. A sword hung at my waist and moved about as I walked. The Lord had been so kind enough to bless me with a steady journey. And yes, though I know that this merely a fanfiction and will more than likely won't be doing something like this any time soon, I still want my alter ego to be able to do this. As I came upon the summit of Mount Everest, I was able to see a grand view of the world from within my mind, and my world is incredibly vast.

Standing firmly in place, I could see the surrounding lands. I take a brief glance up to the Heavens where I know my Father is watching me. Then looking back down to my world I took a deep breath before shouting, "My Fanfiction Writing name is TheWriterForGod42, and I write for the Lord! I know I am not perfect in this world, but I am perfect in my Father's eyes!

"I am going to use the best of my abilities to write my Fanfiction for him!" I stop to take a small breather. Then I shout, "I hope to make you, the readers and Him, proud of what I hope write! For it is my dream to share what I write with the world! I will do my best to do justice of the genres, creators and characters that I feature in my stories!"

Then turning on my heels, I unsheathe the blade at my hip and hold it high above my head. Taking in a deep breath, I then shouted, "Those whom I have let into my world, I know that you can hear me! If you are with me, then show me a sign! Let me know that you are with me!"

The blade of the sword in my hand began to glow a bright blue color. The blade's glow could be seen for miles on end.

x

Elsewhere, a large reptilian head rose out of the water and turned its gaze towards the lit sky. Godzilla, King of the Monsters seemed to heed the call as he rose a little more out of the water. A blue glow came from the dorsal fins at the base of his tail. It traveled up his back before reaching his head. Then throwing his head up to the sky, Godzilla unleashed a torrent of blue atomic flame up to the Heavens, lighting up the sky around him.

x

In another part of the world, on a small island, lay a small and abandoned theme park. Walking down the decaying, a brown and battle scarred Tyrannosaurus Rex named Rexy came to a stop before the lagoon. The eldest Tyrannosaur of the modern world noticed the bright sky as it took on more colors. Taking a deep breath, she let loose a roar that could be heard from all over the island.

x

Up high in the north of the United States, in a small town, a wolfdog stood at the bow of an overturned boat. Balto raised his head high as he answered the call and let loose a howl that could be heard by the whole town.

x

I wasn't kidding when I claimed that this was all in my mind as the world in my mind was much bigger. Standing outside a building with the words Capsule Corp. etched over the sign, a pure-hearted Saiyan could feel the energy stirring in the air. Focusing his power, Son Goku soon released it in a transformation that resulted turning his hair gold and his pupils blue. The rest of his friends that could ignited their own auras or transformations.

x

Along the continent of Pyrrhia, the dragons from each of the seven tribes roared as loud as they could. The Icewings' roars were combined with icy winds that blew across their kingdom. All Rainwings big and small awoke from their Sun Time early to join in. Even the Seawings had come up to the ruins of the Summer Palace to answer the call.

x

Across the universe on a far away world, a young princess stood on the balcony of her home and held her wand up. Star Butterfly allowed the wand to glow brightly for all of Mewni to see. The destructive yet kind-hearted princess held a smirk as she looked to the growing blue dot up in the sky.

x

I, TheWriterForGod42 could feel the growing numbers of those who were willing to work with me. The fanfiction author smiled to this as I stood proud in the eyes of the Lord. The sword in my hands continued to shine brightly. I looked up to the Heavens once again and prayed, "Dear Lord and Father, I ask that you help me to do my best as I write these stories. And I ask that you guide my hands when I write. In your Holy name I pray, Amen."

Then twisting the sword in my hands, I sunk the blade into the stone of my Mount Everest. The ground rumbled under my feet before a new light erupted from the mountain's peak. The aura shifted itself into an Aurora Borealis and began to spread over the Earth. I smiled.

x

**Author's Note:** Like I said, this is the only fanfic of the Bible that I'm gonna do. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
